Love Is an Art Form
by Johanna-002
Summary: She didn't have the most colorful resume when it came to her sexual proclivities… at least, that was until she met Gloria. Steamy. Smutty. One-Shot.


**Title: **Love Is an Art Form

**Summary: **She didn't have the most colorful resume when it came to her sexual proclivities… at least, that was until she met Gloria. Steamy. Smutty. One-Shot.

**Disclaimer:**___I do not own OITNB or any of its characters. They belong to Jenji Kohen, I do, however, own my writing so please don't steal- Johanna002©_

_**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**_

_A/N: If you're reading my story Ignorance Is Bliss, just bear with me. I hope to have an update soon, but for now I figured there was no better way to spring forward with the time change, than with a nice, steamy, smutty one-shot. _

With careful concentration, as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, Red flicked her wrist skillfully, winging out her eyeliner in a way that would rival Cleopatra's. Lifting her chin up, she couldn't help but admire how precise and sharp her work of art was. She was an artist and her eyes were her canvas. She dipped the tip of her eyeliner brush back into the liquid liner, before she attempted to complete the other eye. She heard the bedroom door open, but paid the intruder no mind as she focused her attention on completing the final step of her masterpiece

"Hey, Red,"

"Shh," The Russian shushed. "One second," she narrowed her eyes in concentration as she drew an imaginary line with her eyeliner brush. She didn't want to mess this up, but the left eye was always hardest for her to perfect. Confident that she had mastered her placing, she touched the tip of her brush to her skin and her held her breath as she drew her wrist upward.

The black product of her cosmetic, moved like silk against her skin, creating the most beautiful, striking contrast with her sapphire blue eyes and pale, porcelain skin. She smiled in satisfaction, more than pleased with her results.

"Can I talk now?"

"Of course, Gloria," Red answered playfully. Making sure her eyeliner was closed correctly, she tucked it away into its rightful place on her vanity. Feeling her partner's delicate hands on her shoulders, and the soft pads of her fingers as they began to massage against the muscles in her neck, she sighed. "I love it when you do that?"

"Mmm," Gloria purred against her ear. "Do you?" she asked, catching Red's eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

Nodding, Red exhaled a deep breath as Gloria's thumb passed over a particularly sensitive area in her neck. "Where have you been all day?" she asked quietly.

"Around," Gloria answered coyly. She used her thumbs to work out all of the kinks she could feel, her thumbs pressing against Red's skin in synchronized concentration as they glided down the back of her neck. "I took Nicky and Lourdes out to lunch when I got off of work, and then I did a little shopping."

"How come I wasn't invited?" Red asked. "I haven't eaten all day because I was waiting for you."

"I'm sorry darling, it was last minute. I thought you were going to be at Vasily's, helping Lida with the kids." Gloria leaned forward to kiss top of her head. "I would have called you if I had known, or at least brought you something home."

"I was, but Lida's mom was coming over too," Red sighed. She rolled her neck to the side, encouraging Gloria to move her massage a little lower.

"Mmm, well," Gloria purred against her ear. "I have something that may help you feel a little better. I went shopping for you today and I got you a little gift."

"You did?" Red asked in surprise. "Why? It's not my birthday or our anniversary."

"Because I am a romantic," Gloria declared with a smirk. At the arched brow Red gave her in question, she felt a blush spread throughout her cheeks. "Maybe it's more for me," she confessed. "But I've been thinking about this for some time, and I just wasn't sure how to bring it up, so I just thought I would surprise you and hopefully take it from there."

"Surprise me with what?" Red asked skeptically. Turning in her chair she watched as Gloria disappeared out of their bedroom, only to return a moment later with a little black bag.

Gloria closed and locked the bedroom door behind her before making her way back over to Red and handing her the bag. "Don't freak out," she pleaded. "Just, hear me out, and think about it before you just say no."

"Uh-oh," Red sighed as she examined the bag. "Now I'm worried."

"Don't be worried."

Opening the bag, Red moved to join Gloria on the bed. She playfully threw the white tissue paper at her, and the teasing smile that had been on her face moments ago slowly melted away until her lips were parted slightly in an o-shape. It felt as if a million thoughts were racing in her mind and there was no way she could give a voice to each of them.

"What is this?" she finally asked.

"Pull it out," Gloria said quietly.

"I'm scared to," Red said awkwardly as she ran a hand over her mouth. Exhaling a deep breath, she reached inside the bag and pulled out its contents. "_A deluxe thruster_," she read the box. "_Drives a woman wild, inside and out_…" Clearing her throat, she turned her head to look at Gloria expectantly. "You bought a dual-vibrator? And a pink one at that." The younger woman looked as if she were going to pass out at any moment, and by the expression on her face, Red wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry.

"What brought this on?" she asked, holding up the box. Surprisingly, she wasn't mad or even embarrassed, but she did want to understand. "Are you bored with our sex life, Gloria?" she asked seriously.

She wasn't as young as she used to be and was aware of the head start that she had when it came to their age difference, but personally, she had never been more fulfilled sexually or emotionally. To hear that the love of her life wasn't happy would crush her.

"No! Of course not," Gloria reassured her passionately as she moved onto her knees and closer to her on the bed. "I am very happy with you. I love what we have together, Galina."

Red sighed, turning the package over in her hands. "This is really out of the blue," she said quietly. "We've never really talked about this kind of thing before. I'm not even one-hundred percent sure I know what this is. Except that it is, _nine inches long, insertable up to six, and has __nine vibrating functions for your clit, and three for thrusting and twirling speeds inside, making your G-spot very happy_."She continued to read the description on the back of the box.

"Yea... that umm. That basically sums it up," Gloria explained, her skin flushed. "Like you said, we've never really talked about it and I didn't know how to bring it up."

"So, you thought buying this would be a good place to start?" Red waved the box in her hand.

Unlike Gloria, she didn't have the most colorful resume when it came to her sexual proclivities. She'd only been with two men in her life before meeting Gloria, and at that point in time, she'd been amid an incredibly lonely and intense dry spell. Just by being in their relationship, she felt as if she had broken countless bounds and expectations.

"Well, yes," Gloria admitted. "And Nicky had a coupon on her phone."

"Nicky gave you the coupon to buy this?" Red shrieked. "No… No! No! Why would you tell me that?"

"No, Red!" Gloria exclaimed in laughter. "She didn't give me the coupon, she was just talking nonsense as she was deleting things out of her email when we were waiting for our food and I got the idea to go to the store before I came home." She took the box from Red and reached over into the bedside table for the scissors she knew were there. "I really could have used a coupon though, because this thing wasn't cheap."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Red asked her seriously. "When we're together, do you think about how much better it would be if we had this, or if we had something else?"

"When I am with you, I think about how lucky I am," Gloria told her sincerely putting down the package and the scissors on the bedside table. She moved over to cup her face in her hands and slowly kissed her lips. "You're so good to me and even if nothing were to ever change, I would always be very satisfied with you. You make me feel beautiful and I have never felt that way before. I know the difference now between being fucked and being made love to… and I love making love to you."

"But sometimes you want to be fucked?"

"Sometimes…" Gloria purred. "Sometimes I want to fuck you. I want to be with you in every way that I can. I want to do so many things to you…" she allowed her words to trail off as she began to kiss a delicate trail down the length of Red's neck. "I want you to do so many things to me."

Gloria's words brought with them both comfort and recognition. And deep down, in the pit of her stomach, they ignited curiosity.

"If I said I didn't want to change anything?" Red asked on a sigh, closing her eyes as she felt Gloria's tongue lave over the pulse point in her neck. "That I like what we have now."

"I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do," Gloria mumbled, her words vibrating against the column of Red's neck.

"But you would still wonder?" Red asked her. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt Gloria's hand on her inner thigh, slowly making its way beneath the skirt she was wearing.

"Yes," Gloria told her honestly as she squeezed her thigh. "I don't think there is anything wrong with exploring out of the box," she whispered before capturing her lips in another kiss.

Surrendering to her, Red laid back on the bed and pulled Gloria along with her haphazardly. Gloria's laughter as she moved to better position herself over her was music to Red's ears. Exhaling a deep breath as she pushed the fringe of Gloria's dark hair out of her eyes, she felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest at the sincerity, she saw reflected at her.

When they had first made the decision to act on the mutual feelings they shared, they had vowed to treat it differently than any other relationship they had ever had. That mean trusting, believing, and speaking honestly about what they did and did not like and about what they would and wouldn't accept from one another. It had required them to bare their soul and talk about the past. Even the parts that were too painful, and that they'd rather forget.

While Gloria's past experiences had far exceeded hers, they hadn't been the most pleasurable. A lot of circumstances that she'd described, Red found herself mostly pitying her than she did envying her. Someone who loved you wasn't supposed to hurt you, and they weren't supposed to scare you.

Fear and pain were common themes whenever Gloria spoke about men from her past, and her stories had always made Red feel that much more thankful that Dmitri had been as kind to her as he had been. While he may not have been the great love of her life, she'd never say she hated her time with him or the level of intimacy that they'd shared. It had always been nice, and she'd never felt the need to roll away or push him off her. He'd taken care of her and respected her, and what they had was a perfect reflection of the marriage and partnership they'd shared. She'd only been with one other man besides him, and sometimes she didn't know how much Pavel was even worthy mentioning. It'd been a brief fling, and the sex had been even more brief. Seeming to end before it even really began.

Feeling Gloria's weight settle between her legs and her mouth on her neck, Red couldn't help but arch beneath her and ease into the bliss she knew was sure to come. Gloria had a way of making her feel what no one else could.

"_I want to do so many things to you… I want you to do so many things to me." _

She lifted her arms above her head as Gloria worked to rid her of the shirt that she was wearing, and within seconds of tossing it behind her, Gloria was kissing along her chest and the tops of her cleavage. She nipped at the skin playing peek-a-boo above the cups of her bra, and Red moaned softly in the back of her throat.

Looking over Gloria's shoulder at the dual-vibrator on the nightstand, she couldn't help but think about the world that would be open up to them by saying _yes_. Images flashed in her mind. Her using it on Gloria. Gloria using it on her. Experimenting. Playing. Teasing. Tasting. Each idea was more erotic than the last, and she felt a rush of warmth between her legs.

She hadn't realized Gloria had unhooked her bra, until she felt the cool air, breeze gently across her bare breasts. "Mmm," she moaned softly as she felt Gloria tweak her left nipple while her mouth closed her around the right. Her head fell back, a sharp breath leaving her at the sudden shock of pleasure.

"Oh… Gloria," Red moaned in the back of her throat, as she felt Gloria hum against her, swirling her tongue rhythmically, while she rolled the other hard peak between her fingers.

She felt Gloria change positions, so that their legs were sandwiched together-one between the other, and Red clutched her arms around her back greedily as they simultaneously began to grind. She was beside herself with need, and the contrast of Gloria's jeans as she moved against her felt heavenly. She arched her back lightly, pushing her breast further into Gloria's mouth.

Pure instinct controlled her actions, but curiosity was what prompted her to ask, "Would you use it?" as she moved her hand's against Gloria's back, searching for a way under her shirt so she could feel her skin. "If I weren't here to take care of you, and get you off… would you use the vibrator?"

"Yes," Gloria answered her without any hesitation. "Would you?"

"I've never thought about it," Red admitted. "I never thought about a lot of things until you came into my world."

"I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing," Gloria chuckled as she kissed her way down her chest, nipping and licking as she descended toward her skirt. She pulled at the elastic waistband and kissed the stretch marks that were etched into her pale skin.

"A good thing," Red decided at last. She raked her hands through the top of Gloria's hair, and grasping it in her hands, she pulled hard enough just so Gloria would look up and pay attention to her. "Let's use it," she said once she had her attention.

"Seriously?" Gloria asked her as she pulled at the sides of her skirt. She growled gently in the back of her throat as Red lifted her hips to accommodate, and she pressed a kiss to her thighs in reward as she succeeded in getting the skirt off her.

"Mm-hmm," the red headed nodded. "But I want to use it on you."

"Yea?"

She nodded again. "It was your idea, so it only seems fair that you get to go first."

Gloria didn't need to be told twice, and Red felt as if she were going to die with laughter at how enthusiastic the younger woman was as she stood up from the bed. She watched as Gloria stripped off her shirt before picking up the box and the scissors, and eagerly cutting into it.

Moving onto her knees, Red reached her hands out and hooked her fingers through the belt loops of Gloria's jeans so that she could pull her close. Pressing a kiss to the center of Gloria's chest, Red moved her hands down to the front of Gloria's jeans so that she could help her out of them. Popping the button and pulling down the zipper, Red raised herself up a little higher so that she could kiss Gloria's lips as she pushed the tight material down and over her voluptuous hips.

Popping the band of Gloria's lace panties teasingly, Red bit her lower lip in excitement as she heard Gloria's successful growl vibrate in the back of her throat. With her toy freed, she was now able to focus once more important matters, like the beautiful woman in front of her.

Laughing, as she watched the plastic fall carelessly to the floor, and Gloria toss the scissors onto the night stand, Red took the pink vibrator from her hands and waved it at her. "You can't have this just yet," she told her as she placed it on the bed behind, out of Gloria's reach.

"No?" Gloria asked playfully as she kicked her jeans off from around her ankles.

She cupped Red's face in her hands and clenched her fingers around the hair surrounding the base of her neck. As she leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, she used the hold she had in her hair, to her advantage, guiding Red's mouth against her own. She swept her tongue against her bottom lip, moaning as she was instantly granted access. She knew if she wasn't careful, that she could easily drown in this woman. The way her tongue rolled and played with her own, and the little sounds she made in the back of her throat, was all encompassing.

"I love how curvy you are," Red whispered as her hands took their time surveying and exploring every inch of bronze skin that they could reach. She relished in pride at the way Gloria's body shivered under her touch.

Kissing a line down the column of her neck, Red nipped and teased at the pulse she could feel beating furiously beneath her tongue. Her hands pulled down the straps of the purple bra that Gloria was wearing, and she kissed the scar on her shoulder. A reminder of the nightmare Gloria had once lived through.

It meant everything to her to have Gloria here with her in this moment, and she wanted to show her that appreciation every day for the rest of their lives. Her hands spanned the length of Gloria's back, fingers tracing teasingly along the band of her bra and the clasp in the back that held it in place. The little teeth that held the clasp together hardly put up a fight as she worked to unhook it, and within seconds of trying, she was rewarded. Her hands instantly moved to cup the perfect, full breasts that were desperately begging for her attention.

"Lay down with me," Red whispered, placing a kiss to the scar on her shoulder. She took Gloria's hand in her own and pulled her down to the bed. "I miss you when you're not with me," she confessed.

"I'm always with you," Gloria told her as she adjusted herself on the bed, so that her leg wasn't hanging off the side. She turned her head to playfully bite Red's wrist where it was against her head. Her hands moved up and down the sides of her rib cage and she licked her lips seductively as she felt Red settle herself above her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go first?" Gloria whispered.

"Mm-hmm," Red answered in the back of her throat as she kissed her lips. "I want to make love to you first, and then, if you're really…" she trailed her lips down her neck, "really…." she kissed down the length of her chest and her abdomen, "really good…" she kissed the line above her panties. "I'll reward you with your new, little friend."

"Reward me, or kill me?" Gloria asked thickly as felt Red's fingers hook into the sides of her panties. She lifted her hips so that she could pull them down, and hissed at the feeling of Red's warm, soft fingers as they stroked against her.

"You're so wet," Red praised her as she tossed the scrap of lace onto the floor. Touching Gloria was like touching silk, and it nearly took her breath away. Crawling between her legs, she placed open mouth kisses to the inside of her thighs. She could feel how eager the younger woman already was, and Red had every intention of delivering on her promise to make love to her.

Sliding her arms under her legs, Red's hands came to rest atop of Gloria's abdomen. She smoothed her fingers against the faint c-section scar, and kissed Gloria's hip bone softly before lowering her head to have the first taste of her. Red smiled indulgently against her, laying another soft flick across her clit.

"_Mi Amor,_" Gloria's hushed plea tumbled out on a gasp.

Slowly, so incredibly slowly, Red leaned in to wrap her lips around the nub, pulling it further into her mouth with a gentle suck. "Mmm," she moaned. There was nothing she loved more than using her mouth on Gloria. The smell, the taste, it was perfect. Overwhelming. And Gloria was always so responsive, so comfortable, with her touch.

Gloria began writhing as Red's tongue tapped against the sensitive point at a steady tempo. Her inner muscles quivered with unreleased tension, hips pressing forward as her thighs spread even further apart, revealing as much of herself as she could to Red's questing tongue.

Wanting to feel more, Red gently brought one of her hands to Gloria's entrance, circling with just her fingertips and groaning slightly at the wetness that continued to pool there. Dissatisfied that Red's lips had left her clit, Gloria made a small noise of displeasure, shifting to try and find her lover's mouth again. Red quickly remedied that problem, taking the hard bud back between her lips and lashing its tip as she slid inside of Gloria with one finger.

"Fuck," Gloria moaned, as Red's questing, probing fingers, played her like an instrument. "God, Baby," she murmured appreciatively, her eyes closed tightly as she moved a hand to tangle itself in red hair.

Red laughed in deeply in the back of her throat as she felt Gloria's hand tighten in her hair. The sound of her amusement moved to vibrate against Gloria, and though she felt her tug at her roots a little more forcefully, Red kept her touch and thrusts, slow and deliberate, and her sucks and flicks just as tender, as she continued to gently steer Gloria higher and higher, lovingly pushing the brunette closer and closer to ecstasy.

"Mmm." Gloria rolled her hips against Red's mouth to force more pressure where she needed it.

Seeing Gloria lost completely in the moment was exactly what Red wanted. For now, at least, Gloria wasn't thinking about anything except how wonderful she felt. She wasn't a mom, or a grandmother, or a woman running a hundred errands. Her aunt wasn't calling her with a million questions. She was just here. And she was all hers.

"Red," Gloria said, voice cracking with the weight of her growing need. "I'm close."

Red could tell that Gloria was close without being told, but she refused to speed up the gliding strokes of her tongue; refused to increase the force of her thrusts. She knew that while a firmer touch would shove her over the edge immediately, bringing a climax that was hard and fast and nearly paralyzing, the softer touch she was employing would gently push Gloria higher and higher until her climax cascaded over her in never-ending waves.

So, she stayed her course, slowly sucking her clit; thrusting, rubbing and massaging warm velvet walls that clenched around her fingers with need. Until with one long, slow stroke and a gentle caress of her tongue, she set Gloria free - flying over the edge with a strangled cry and an unintelligible moan.

Gloria's orgasm wasn't fast or hard, but powerful in its own right as she shivered, clinging to Red's hand and cupping tightly to the back of her head. Her chest was heaving, and her heart slamming against her rib cage she couldn't help but go limp beneath her lover. She hadn't been lying when she said Red fulfilled her every need.

"Hey, you," Red whispered softly as Gloria's eyes fluttered open. She softly kissed her lips, reaching her hand out for the pink vibrator she'd promised to reward Gloria with.

"I love you," Gloria told her, gripping her wrist tightly. "You know that, don't you? _I love you._"

"Yes, Gloria," Red kissed her lips. "I know you love me, and I love you, so let me do this for you." Propping herself up on her elbow, she squinted at the little control buttons on the toy. "I can't read this," she confessed.

Gloria chuckled as she turned onto her side. "Let's start with the lowest one here," she said pointing to the button. "We can go higher later, but I don't think it'll take long."

"Stay in this position, hmm?" Red told her as she moved the toy between Gloria's legs, coating it in her arousal. "I never get to kiss you when you come."

"Yes, you do," Gloria laughed. "The other night... On the couch, when we were watching that movie."

"But you've never had an orgasm like this, or like the other morning in the shower, while I kissed you."

"Hmm," Gloria moaned, as her mind wandered back to that morning. "I did love that, and I love your mouth, and all the wicked things it can do to me."

Turning the vibrator on its lowest setting, Red leaned forward to capture her lips in a slow kiss. She teased Gloria's entrance playfully, before slowly pressing the tip of the vibrator inside of her. She could feel the resistance of Gloria's walls as they pushed back against her, and she gently broke the kiss.

"Are you okay?"

Gloria nodded and raised her left leg so that it was over Red's waist. "It's been a while," she whispered as she gripped Red's shoulder. Before entering in this relationship, she hadn't had sex in nearly ten years, and the girth of the toy was thicker than Red's fingers. It was overwhelming, but God, it felt so good.

Kissing her once more, Red sucked Gloria's bottom lip between her teeth, and she bit at it playfully, before slowly releasing it. Pushing the vibrator into her a second time, she couldn't help but smile in satisfaction at the sound Gloria made in the back of her throat, and at the look that flashed in her brown eyes, before they rolled back into her head, as her body rocked in pleasure.

She kept the thrust of the toy shallow, teasing Gloria. Her moans and pleas rose in volume as she begged her to go harder and faster, but Red was in a trance, completely mesmerized as she watched the pink toy move in and out of her body. She could see Gloria's essence, where it coated the shaft of the toy, and she didn't think she had ever been more turned on in her entire life.

"I love you," Red groaned, watching as Gloria's hips jerked erratically. Coaxing Gloria into another kiss, Red moaned as she felt Gloria's tongue sweep along her bottom lip and she willingly obliged her request, their tongues dueled back and forth, in a passionate battle for control.

"I'm close," Gloria hissed. She had never experienced anything as wonderful as what she was feeling now, and the fact that Red was the one who was doing this to her, for her, combined with the external stimulation against her clit and the thrusting and twisting motions that the toy was making within her, had every nerve ending in her body on fire.

Red sped up her strokes, pushing the toy into Gloria with purpose. She made good on her intentions of kissing Gloria and swallowing her cries of pleasure, as her body shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Gloria was breathing heavily, and Red was sure the drumming she could hear was her heart pounding against her ribcage. She continued to thrust the vibrator into her as she lowered her head to capture her nipple. The combined sensation prolonged Gloria's orgasm and sent her over the edge once more.

"No more," Gloria whispered breathlessly as she moved her hand between her legs to catch Red's wrist. "I can't take any more." She was a jerking mess. "Turn it off."

"Mmm," Red chuckled in the back of her throat as she moved to pull the vibrator out of Gloria's body. "You are so beautiful," she told her as she touched the wet tip along the inside of Gloria's thigh. "So very beautiful." She leaned forward to kiss the swell of Gloria's breast, just above the place her heart was beating.

"I love you," Gloria said sincerely as she pushed her red hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

"I enjoyed watching you," Red confessed as she kissed up the length of Gloria's neck. "I enjoyed watching you… a lot."

Laughing softly, Gloria shook her head against the mattress. "Give me some time to calm down and I'll repay the favor." She cupped Red's face in her hands and she softly pecked her lips. "I don't know if that's something I can use all the time, but it felt _so _good."

"We'll just have to get more creative," Red whispered against her lips.

"Oh, and to think I was ever nervous," Gloria purred.

"What can I say, Gloria, you inspire the artist in me."


End file.
